1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for determining the cut resistance of materials under tension
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,414 describes a device that employs a heated knife for cutting elastomeric materials such as those used for tire treads. US patent Publication 2008/0073020 describes an apparatus and method for cutting elastomeric components in the tire building process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,852 describes an apparatus and method to cut flexible materials used in protective apparel. However, these references do not address the need for an apparatus and method for testing the cut resistance of automobile tire sidewalls that are in tension as a result of tire inflation pressure.